


I'm too hot (hot damn)

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the golcha tag is so dead i needed to add smth
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm too hot (hot damn)

‘bzz’ ‘bzz’  
Jibeom is awoken by the soft buzz of his phone. Blinking in irritation, he summons his strength to life his phone.

From: bae-hyung  
‘joochan has been singing uptown funk nonstop and pulling the stupid hot damn joke the whole day. If you want to rest properly, I suggest you avoid him’  
‘and PLEASE don’t indulge him, we’re tired of it already’  
‘seriously, please.’

Jibeom snorts fondly. It’s such a joochan thing to do. But he has been up since 3.30 am in the morning, travelling across half of seoul to film a variety show. He’s literally half dead from fatigue, the last thing he needs is an overly energetic joochan screaming song lyrics in the living room. Normally he would have joined. But not today.  
The manager lugs jibeom out of the car, ruthlessly awakening him from his little nap. Reluctantly, he drags his body up the stairs and enters the dorm code. He’s met with complete silence. It’s so late, he just needs to get upstairs to his bed and-  
“I’M TOO HOT!”  
Joochan appears out of nowhere, leaping onto the couch, beaming and pointing an invisible hand mic at jibeom. Jibeom almost falls over, startled and suddenly awake.  
Joochan giggles, and jibeom’s heart does that weird fluttery thing that jibeom thinks is definitely not normal. Not normal around your best friend and group member anyway.  
Jibeom sighs, knowing that if he replies, joochan will never end it.  
But, the big ass smile on joochan’s face is making it very very hard to resist.  
Joochan’s smile falters slightly from the lack of response and something in jibeom just gives up and caves in. mustering the energy, he replies, defeatedly, “hot damn”  
Joochan brightens instantly and for a second jibeom thinks he might have made the right decision. He slaps himself for the thought. Indulging joochan is never a good idea.  
“CALL A POLICE AND A FIREMAN” joochan hollers into the still night for the whole street to hear.

“Joochan! Let the man rest!” jangjun emerges from the kitchen, rescuing jibeom.  
“sorry!” joochan chirps sheepishly, grabbing jibeom’s suitcase and helping him bring it upstairs. He struggles for a moment with his small hands and jibeom fights a smile that threatens to surface.  
“what the hell was that!!” seungmin says, strolling out of the kitchen as well.  
“sorry hyung, I just-”  
“couldn’t resist?” jangjun slings an arm around jibeom.  
Jibeom blushes for a hot second.  
“thanks for the $10,” jangjun continues, winking at seungmin.  
“wha-” jibeom starts.  
“we bet on whether you’d be able to resist joochan, I knew you couldn’t” jangjun smirks as seungmin angrily slaps a 10-dollar bill onto his hand.

As jangjun and seungmin bicker, jibeom drags himself upstairs, collapsing onto his bed after brushing his teeth quickly. Joochan has made himself comfortable there, already half asleep and jibeom is too tired to shove him off like he usually does so he crawls into bed beside joochan. Joochan instinctively buries his face in the crook of jibeom’s neck, back hugging jibeom.

Jibeom turns to face joochan, placing a small kiss on joochan’s forehead.  
Just as he’s about to drift off, he hears a soft “I’m too hot~” sung sleepily by joochan. Smiling, jibeom leans down a little, and whispers a “hot damn” against joochan’s lips.  
Both of them fall asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> the golcha tag is so dead i needed to add smth


End file.
